


Dinner and a Bit of Dessert

by tv_obsessions



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, but I'm gonna keep writing for them as ideas hit me, hate 2 see I'm the only person writing non-platonic delevans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: Max makes dinner for Maria and she wants him to know how much she appreciates it.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Max Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dinner and a Bit of Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr I saw at the beginning of the week that said "Make her dinner, then fuck her on the table" and my brain just immediately latched onto this for Max/Maria. This tumbled out of me within 48 hours and then I just kept forgetting to post it bc this week was exhausting.
> 
> Kinda sorta a sequel to "I'll Make You Scream"

Max has been in the kitchen for hours preparing this dinner. He knows a lot of the basics as he tends to make most of his own meals, but he’s had very few opportunities to cook for someone.

Max knows he doesn’t need to be nervous as he and Maria have been getting on great at work and they’ve already had sex. But he can’t help but be anxious, wanting to impress her. Maria DeLuca deserves to be swept off her feet and he only hopes he can succeed in doing so.

Max gets a bit lost in his cooking attempt and before he knows, Maria’s at his door.

\----

Once they finish their meal, Max collects the dishes and starts to clear the table and clean up. Maria hops onto the table and waits for Max to finish, wanting his full attention.

Once he's done rinsing the dishes, he wanders back over to her and Maria says, "Thanks for the wonderful dinner, babe."

Max steps between her legs and his hands find Maria's waist as her hands cup his neck and she pulls him into a kiss.

The heat of the kiss makes Maria's desires clear and she starts to unbutton Max's shirt. His hands slide to her ass, pulling her closer, so she can feel the beginning of his erection through his pants.

She almost whines knowing he's already starting to get hard, and she's so fucking wet, wanting him to fuck her immediately. She decides she needs to hurry this along because it's unacceptable that she's still fully dressed. She pushes Max's shirt off his shoulders and breaks the kiss to say, "Bend me over the table and fuck me from behind." 

Max is having trouble holding onto any coherent thought at that, and rushes to pull Maria's shirt off of her, as she starts unbuttoning his pants.

She pushes his pants down and gives Max a moment to finish taking them off before he steps back between her thighs. He kisses her again and Maria reaches into his boxers and grabs his cock, stroking him. Max pulls away slightly, their foreheads touching, and forces out a strained, "Not fair."

She continues with her long and slow strokes. "I think the fact that you're not already inside me isn't fair."

Max growls at that and quickly helps her out of her pants and underwear, before guiding her hand away from his cock and spinning her around so her back is to his chest.

Max slides a couple fingers inside her while Maria presses herself closer to the table. "God, you're so wet. You feel so fucking good. I can't wait to be inside you."

Max is great with his hands, so this already feels amazing but she wants his cock. No, she _needs_ his cock as she can feel it grazing her ass, becoming hyperaware of the throbbing between her legs. She's going to lose her mind if he doesn't fuck her right now. "Then why are you wasting time talking? Fuck me raw already."

Max doesn't need more persuading so he removes his fingers and quickly thrusts inside. Maria cries out in pleasure; at this angle he can get deeper and she wants all of him. She grips the edge of the table and pleads, "More."

Max sinks deeper inside her before starting to pull out and thrusting deep again. She moans loudly. Through gasps, she says, "Yes. Fuck, yes. Harder."

Max's hands find Maria's hips to give more force to his thrusts, and it also allows him to get even deeper. Maria moans again, every thrust from Max inching her closer and closer to her orgasm.

From the noises escaping her lips and the fact that Maria's stopped talking, Max can tell he's pushing her towards her climax, so he speeds up his thrusts, still going hard and deep. Her cries get louder and louder until soon, she's screaming, and she clenches around his cock as she comes.

Knowing he made Maria orgasm has Max dangerously close to his own, and he only lasts another frenzied thrust before he reaches it.

Maria doesn't want to let him go, loving the way she feels full and complete with Max seated inside her, but Max slips out, his erection gone. Maria turns around and starts to reach for his cock, hoping she can help get him ready quickly so he can fuck her again, but he stops her. "Before that, can I go down on you?"

Maria's been wet this whole time, but she swears she feels herself get even wetter at that question. She leans closer to Max and kisses him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. They're both breathing heavily when they pull away and she utters, "Please."

It's at that moment Max registers that Maria's still wearing her bra. He kisses her again as one hand cups a breast and the other slips inside her to tease her. He breaks the kiss and unclasps her bra before his mouth starts to give attention to her chest. Maria feels herself verging towards a climax again, and she knows this is just foreplay to him eating her out.

Maria groans loudly and she bucks against Max's hand as he continues mouthing at her chest.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me come again just from your hands."

Max laughs and Maria can feel it reverberate through her body since he's so close. "Good."

The rhythm of his fingers on her clit speeds up and it doesn't take much longer before she climaxes.

Max hurries to finish kissing his way down her body and buries his face between her thighs before she comes down from the high of her orgasm.

"Max! Fuck!"

One of her hand grips the table and the other threads through his hair. Nothing gets Max ready quite like listening to a partner's moans as he goes down on them, and Maria's been extremely vocal tonight. She moans and her grip on his hair tightens, which only makes Max work more enthusiastically. It only takes another brief moment before Maria cries out as she reaches her peak, and Max pulls away, placing a kiss on her inner thigh.

Max stands up and Maria kisses him again as she pulls him towards her.

Max pulls away a few inches, "Wait. Can the table even support both of us?"

Maria continues trying to pull him closer. "I don't know. I don't really care. I just need you to fuck me again and I want you to do it here."

Max has never been one to deny a request of a partner, so Maria lies down on the table and he quickly climbs onto it, and positions himself above her.

Maria grabs his cock. He's hard and clearly ready to fuck her, but she can't resist teasing him and pumps him a few times.

His voice is gruff, "Do you really wanna waste that on your hand? Because if you keep going, we won't have the chance for me to get inside you again."

Maria laughs silently. "No, you're right. As much as I'd love for you to fuck my hand, I'd rather you fucked me properly."

"Good. I'd rather fuck you properly too."

And with that, Maria guides him inside her.

Max takes a moment to get as deep as this position will allow before starting to pull out and thrusting in again. Maria cries out and pulls him closer.

Between their combined weight and Max’s movements, the table shakes with every thrust. Maria’s nails dig into his back, and she gasps as her legs tighten around him, pulling him deeper. Max groans and buries his face in Maria’s neck, and he speeds up his thrusts, both of them desperate to reach their orgasms now.

Maria moans in his ear and Max’s thrusts become even faster. He’s so close to coming now, just from that, but he’s determined to get Maria to her climax before he does. It only takes a couple more thrusts before Maria reaches it and loosens her grip on Max. He thrusts once more before coming with a groan.

Max takes a moment to savor the feeling of being inside Maria, before he pulls out and rolls onto his back, still staying close to her. Through heavy breaths, she says, "Thank God the table didn't collapse on us."

Max laughs. "Yeah, I think pretty much the only position that would've been riskier is if you'd been riding my cock."

Maria gets a mischievous look on her face. "Noted that we'll have to try that next time."

Max can’t wait to make dinner for Maria again.


End file.
